120th Indiana Infantry
Early formation One Hundred and Twentieth Infantry. -- Cols. Richard F. Barter, Allen W. Prather, Reuben C. Kise; Lieut.-Cols., Allen W. Prather, Reuben C. Kise, John M. Barcus, Majs., Reuben C. Kise, Edward B. Brasher, John M. Barcus, Albert Knowles. This regiment was organized in the winter of 1863 at Columbus, and was mustered in March 1, 1864. It left the state March 20, proceeding to Louisville, Ky., where it was assigned to a brigade with Hovey's division. 120th at Franklin "It was detached from Sherman's army, Oct. 30, and ordered to Nashville, being in skirmishes at Columbia, and in the battle at Franklin, on Nov. 30, losing 48 in killed and wounded, Maj. Brasher being mortally wounded. Moving to Nashville, it took position in line of battle and took part in the battle of Dec. 15-16, joining in the pursuit of Hood's retreating forces, and going into camp at Clifton, Tenn. Embarking Jan. 15, 1865, it moved to Cincinnati, thence to Washington City, from whence it proceeded to New Berne, N. C." : Source: Source: The Union Army, vol. 3, p. 178 The 120th Indiana Infantry fought at Franklin on the far left Union flank for General John M. Schofield's Army of the Ohio and The Cumberland, in the 23rds Corps. It served alongside two other Hoosier regiments, the 63rd and 128th, respectively. The 120th Indiana had the furthest left position of any Union units at Franklin. It was buttressed up against the Nashville-Decatur Railroad, which itself ran north-south along the banks of the Harpeth River. The 120th Infantry, as well as the rest of Israel Stiles' brigade, faced a tremendous charge by various Confederate regiments in Loring's Division, including Featherston's 1sr, 3rd, 22nd, 33rd, and 40th Mississippi units; and Scott's 27th, 35th, 49th, 55th, and 5th, Alabamians, and the 12th Lousiana regiment. 120th Indiana History One Hundred and Twentieth Infantry. -- Cols. Richard F. Barter, Allen W. Prather, Reuben C. Kise; Lieut.-Cols., Allen W. Prather, Reuben C. Kise, John M. Barcus, Majs., Reuben C. Kise, Edward B. Brasher, John M. Barcus, Albert Knowles. This regiment was organized in the winter of 1863 at Columbus, and was mustered in March 1, 1864. It left the state March 20, proceeding to Louisville, Ky., where it was assigned to a brigade with Hovey's division. It moved to Nashville and on April 5, for Charlestown, Tenn., being assigned to the 1st brigade, 1st division, 23rd army corps. Moving May 2 in the Atlanta campaign, it was engaged at Rocky Face Ridge, Resaca, taking a conspicuous part and joining in the charge which routed the enemy; in the assault of Kennesaw Mountain, and in the battle before Atlanta, July 22. It was in the siege of Atlanta and in constant skirmishing until its evacuation being engaged at Jonesboro and Lovejoy's Station. Col. Barter resigning Sept. 15, Lieut.-Col. Prather was promoted to the colonelcy of the regiment, which moved in the pursuit of Hood in October as far as Summerville. It was detached from Sherman's army, Oct. 30, and ordered to Nashville, being in skirmishes at Columbia, and in the battle at Franklin, on Nov. 30, losing 48 in killed and wounded, Maj. Brasher being mortally wounded. Moving to Nashville, it took position in line of battle and took part in the battle of Dec. 15-16, joining in the pursuit of Hood's retreating forces, and going into camp at Clifton, Tenn. Embarking Jan. 15, 1865, it moved to Cincinnati, thence to Washington City, from whence it proceeded to New Berne, N. C. Moving on March 6, with its division towards Kinston, it was in a sharp fight at Wise's Forks on the 8th and again on the 10th, when a furious assault was repulsed with heavy loss on the enemy. The regiment occupied a position in the center, exposed to the heaviest attack, and lost 7 killed and 48 wounded. Joining the forces under Gen. Cox at Kinston, it moved to Goldsboro, meeting Sherman's army which had arrived from Fayetteville. It was in camp at Goldsboro until April 10, when it moved towards Smithfield, proceeding thence to Raleigh, where it was engaged in provost duty with the army encamped about the city. It then moved to Charlotte, N. C., May 10, remaining there for three months and moving thence to Greensboro. It was ordered to Raleigh, Aug. 21, for garrison duty. Col. Prather resigned Sept. 9, Lieut.-Col. Kise was promoted colonel, and on Dec. 2, was made brigadier-general of volunteers for distinguished services. The regiment was mustered out Jan. 6 1866. Original strength, 976; gain by recruits, 219; total, 1,195. Loss by death, 151; desertion 52. Source: The Union Army, vol. 3, p. 178 Links *Thomas Jefferson Williams, 120th Indiana Infantry Category:Union Officers Category:Indiana Regiments Category:Army of the Ohio and the Cumberland Category:Col. Israel N. Stiles Category:Hood's Retreat